Text Messages
by WykedOne1979
Summary: A little drabble when Puck is sick
1. Chapter 1

Text messages

Puck & Lauren Z

I DO NOT OWN GLEE. IF I DID, WELL THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND LAUREN, WELL SHE WOULD BE WITH PUCK ALL THE TIME.

Puck was lying in his bed when his cell phone went off showing that he received a text message. He picked his phone up and looked at it. it showed one new message from his snookie boo. That made him smile to see that while he was home sick with the flu, she was at least thinking of him.

Snookie Boo: eat some chicken soup and get healthy because I miss you, and Glee is not the same without you.

When he read that he smiled and couldn't help but feels more love for the voluptuous wrestler that he nicked named Snookie Boo. He then responded with the following.

Puck: I am eating soup and resting. My ma won't let me do anything for myself.

He waited for her to respond and it didn't take no longer then 5 seconds.

Snookie Boo: Ooooh sounds like someone is a Momma's boy.

Puck: Well, yah but I am also your bad boy.

Snookie Boo: Are you sure about that?

While he was texting his Snookie Boo, he received another text from Rachel.

Rachel: Are you faking it, where you don't have to go to school?  
>Puck: Listen here my Jewish brat, I am not faking it, Lauren was with me and my mother when I was rushed to the ER with a high fever, vomiting blood and that's when they told me I had the flu and strep throat.<p>

Rachel: Ooooh my bad. Everyone in Glee is looking at her because she is only texting on her phone and not wanting to sing. What is up with that?

Snookie Boo: Why is Berry staring at me? :[  
>Puck: She is curious as to who you were texting and not wanting to sing. Baby you need to sing.<p>

Puck: Rachel, I will talk to her and get her to understand that she can't text me. NOT!

Puck: Snookie boo, I am going to go to sleep. I will see you after school. I love you.

Snookie Boo: My Jewish monkey, I will be there as soon as I can.. Love u

Puck fell asleep with a smile on his face and he couldn't wait to see his Snookie boo when he woke up. After sending the last text Lauren looked at Rachel and growled, "Are you happy now?" Rachel only smiled because she knew that she got her way, little did she know it was not because of her that they stopped texting, Puck fell asleep that's why.

it was now going on 5 when Lauren pulled into Puck's drive way and quietly walked into his house and smiled at his mom and sister. She walked up the stairs to his room and stood at the door smiling at him because he was sleeping like a baby holding a Barney stuffed animal and was sucking on his thumb. She took her shoes off and walked over to the king size bed that he was laying in and gently laid down beside him. He woke up when he smelled her coco butter body spray. He smiled his sweet smile at her, and whispered," I Love you Snookie Boo. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Ditto". Then he looked down at what he was holding in his hand and blushed.  
>Puck, "I am sorry that you see me holding my sister's stuffed animal. I needed something to sleep with".<p>

Lauren. "It is ok. It will be our secret and I think that you are adorable. Now let's take a nap.

They fell asleep holding onto each other. His mom and sister, stood at the door smiling at them. They both knew that Lauren was exactly what Puck needed to be a better man that they knew that he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Text message Part 2

The next day Puck and his Snookie Boo realized that they were the only two people in his house. He looked at his baby girl lying beside him and smiled. He knew that he was lucky and he would make sure that nothing makes him lose Lauren. He kissed her forehead and walked to the kitchen to see that his Mother had left him a note saying that his sister was spending time the night at a friend's house and she would not be home from work until 2 a.m. he was making breakfast for her when his cell went off saying he got a text message.

Quinn: Hey

Puck: What? (Snotty)

Lauren was waking up and found the bed to be cold and was wondering where her snicker doodle was. She put her jeans on and walked down the stairs to hear him singing "Thank you for Loving Me" and that got Lauren smiling. She was about to step into the kitchen when she heard his cell ding with a text message. She watched every step he took. When he picked his phone up and saw who it was, he got a pissed off look and she didn't like that look.

Quinn: I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me or come snuggle with me.

When Puck saw that he got furious, she knew that was with Lauren and he would not cheat on her for anything.

Puck: You know that I am dating Lauren. How can you be such a b***tch?

With that being said he put his phone down and walked back to the stove, Lauren then took the opportunity to walk behind him and kiss his neck. She knew that was his sensitive spot. He turned around and wrapped his tan, strong muscular arms around her.

Puck, "hey my snookie boo" kissing her cheek

Lauren, "hey my Jewish stud muffin. What is wrong?

Puck, "Quinn" he knew better to hide anything from her.

Lauren, "what did she say?" (pissy)

Instead of telling her, he handed her his cell and watched as she read it. While she reading it, Quinn decided to answer it. Lauren was about to hand it to him but he shook his NO.  
>Puck, "you can answer her. I don't want anything to do with her"<p>

Lauren smiled and kissed him and when to sit at the bar. He watched as she wrote something out to Quinn, he shook his head and went to finish breakfast for the both of.

Puck: Quinn, listen and listen well, I want nothing to do with you. I am 100% in love with my Snookie Bear. She means more to me than anything.

Lauren laughed and looked at Puck after she sent it. He looked up, and smiled because he loves to hear her laugh.

Puck (jewish stud muffin), what did you do?"

Lauren (snookie bear), you can finish reading it when I am done."

His cell went off again and he let her handle it because he knew his love was capable of handling Quinn. He dished up breakfast and sat his butt and their food in front of her at the bar. Lauren had this evil grin on her face and he kinda felt sorry for Quinn.

Quinn: what can that stinky cow give you that I can't?  
>Puck: She more woman then you and every other girl I have ever been with.<p>

Quinn: You're a man whore that don't do relationships.

Puck: She has changed me and made me realize that I am worth being with and makes me want to be a better man

Quinn: YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A LIMA LOSER. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?

Lauren: Listen here you blonde haired bimbo, this is Lauren. DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM AGAIN. I will beat you down faster than a dozen of smurfs can say blueberries. You should be lucky that he even gave you a time of day, little miss queen bitch.

Quinn: he might have something that ajax can't get rid of. If I were you, I would be careful you skanky two dollar muffin eating toad.

Lauren: Oh like you have room to talk, Miss I can change my baby daddy when I am already preggo. How stupid are you? If you want to finish this conversation come do it to my face. If you have nothing to say, then leave him the HELL alone you buttmuncher.

After saying that, Lauren then handed Puck's cell back to him. She ate while he read what she and Quinn had talked about. He busted out laughing at all the shit that was said. When he was done he sat the phone down and looked at Lauren in the face.

Puck, " I want to say thank you. No one has ever stuck up for me like that and most of the time I think I deserve the shit that people dish out to me."  
>Snookie Boo, "You are not the same person you were a year ago. You have a daughter, a girlfriend that adores and loves you more than anything and you have friends that take you for who you are."<br>Puck, " I just don't want to lose you" he started crying and it broke Lauren's heart to see him like this. She got up and walked over to him and held him while he cried, when he was done, she wiped his tears and kissed him passionately.

Lauren, "Let's go snuggle, my snuggle bunny"  
>Puck, " ok my hot snuggle pookie"<br>Lauren, " where the heck do you come up with all of these weird nick names for me"  
>Puck, " wouldn't you like to know"<p>

For the rest of the weekend Puck and Lauren were together. She helped him with homework and even helped babysit his sister on Sunday so his mom could meet friends and de-stress.

On Monday morning Puck and Lauren walked into McKinley High holding handing hands and smiling at everyone. They were the "it" couple. They walked into Glee and Quinn stopped smiling when she saw them together. They walked up and sat down right behind her and Sam.

Lauren, "I meant what I said. Do not ever diss him again. Ask Berry what I did to her when she bothered him, when he was sick. (evil laugh)

After saying that she sat back and listened to Mr. Shue give them their assignment for the week. Lauren thought to herself that she was the luckiest girl in this crap hole of a school. Puck looked at his girlfriend and smiled, he knew that he was the luckiest person to have someone like her to love him.


End file.
